


Drabble-Fest

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Drabble-Fest [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Merlin (TV), Night at the Museum (Movies), The Incredibles (2004), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 499 words

Characters: Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible, Buddy Pine/Syndrome

Summary: Mr. Incredible sees a new strength in Buddy.

* * *

There were days that Buddy didn't come for him. Days where the boy seemingly didn't want to play sidekick and Mr. Incredible could save lives in peace. Bob always sought Buddy out on those days.

He convinced himself that it was only for the boy's safety. After all, if Buddy wasn't with him then who knows where the kid could be. It was all for Buddy's safety. That's what he told himself.

The first time he saw Buddy with a black eye he was concerned. At first he'd thought that Buddy had gotten into a fight at school. Not surprising. However, Buddy's story of running into a door immediately set Bob on edge. But he'd shoved it down. Buddy was a smart kid. There's no way he'd let someone hurt him like _that_.

When the bruises and broken bones and flimsy excuses continued Bob took matters into his own hands.

"Where do you live?" Buddy froze, turning to look at his idol. Mr. Incredible stood there, his full attention on Buddy. The 12 year old felt himself shiver and go weak in the knees. He'd never had Mr. Incredible's full attention before. It was intoxicating and _perfect_.

"W-what?" Bob sighed and pressed a hand to his face. He was already regretting this decision.

"Where do you live, Buddy?" Buddy squashed down the almost overwhelming excitement that threatened to break him so that he could think. He opened his mouth to answer the super's question before freezing. This seemed out of place.

"Why do you want to know?" Suspicion laced the boy's voice and Bob internally groaned.

"So I can take you home." Pure joy bubbled up in Buddy before he remembered his father's threat. If his father saw him with _Mr. Incredible_ of all people he'd go crazy. Buddy was not to associate with supers. _Ever._ The boy sighed softly and turned away from his hero.

"I can get home on my own." Bob blinked in surprise. He was sure Buddy would go wild at the idea of Mr. Incredible going to his house. Concern ran through him again as he remembered why he needed to see Buddy's home.

"You can ride in my car." Buddy practically fell apart at that. The temptation to give in, to let this man see the hell he went back to every night and maybe put a stop to it was too much. Then he'd think of Mirage hiding underneath his floorboards and how he'd be separated from her if anyone ever found out about his home life and his resolve hardened.

"No." Bob felt his mind freeze and confusion spread over his usually calm face. He'd never heard Buddy sound so... harsh.

"No?" Buddy squared his shoulders. Mr. Incredible may be his hero but he was Mirage's and he needed to protect her, no matter the cost.

"I can get there _on my own_." With that the boy turned away, walking off and leaving a stunned Mr. Incredible in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Night at the Museum

Word Count: 182 words

Characters: Larry, Ahkmenrah

Summary: Larry catches Nick and Lancelot making out and Ahkmenrah has to calm him down.

* * *

 "He's grounded for 8- no 10 years!" Ahkmenrah sighed as he watched lover pace back and forth in the night guard's office. Larry was grumbling to himself under his breath, randomly punching the air when his grumblings grew heated. The pharaoh gave one last sigh and stood, blocking Larry's path and putting his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Nick is 18, you can't ground him anymore. Besides he's old enough to make his own decisions regarding his love life." Larry growled and shot his boyfriend a small glare. He knew the young king was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. Nick was his son, he would always be his little boy. And his little boy should not be caught in a heated make-out session with their new resident knight. It must have been Lancelot's fault. There was no way his son would ever do something like that.

The man resumed his pacing, randomly punching the air and grumbling to himself as he wore out the carpet. Ahkmenrah sighed and settled back into the couch for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Invader Zim

Word Count: 230 words

Characters: Professor Membrane

Summary: Professor Membrane reflects on his children.

* * *

A/N: Professor Membrane's name is Roger.

Roger sighed, hand sliding through his hair. He'd been working for hours straight and his eyes were growing tired from reading over endless data sheets. The man leaned away from his desk and looked over to the small picture frame on his desk. It was a small family photo he had taken when his wife, Isabelle, was alive. She was holding a small purple haired baby and a wide smile on her face. Roger had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist, with Dib in his arms and a smile just as bright as his wife's on his face. It was the only picture he had on his desk.

He missed those days. Days when his wife would care for the children he had grown so distant from. He never went home and even when he did hardly even saw them. Gaz had grown so beautiful, just like her mother. He couldn't stand to look at that face, not when it reminded him of what he lost. And Dib. His poor little Dib. He had so much potential! Such a sharp mind and yet he wasted it on childish fantasy and the 'paranormal'. He sighed and let his face fall into his hands. Where had he gone wrong?

After a moment the man sat up and shook off the sadness that threatened to drown him. He had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 165 words

Characters: Andy

Summary: Gen, pre-slash Andy consults his favorite cowboy.

* * *

"Woody? What do I do if I like a boy?"

Andy sighed and pulled his favorite toy closer. He stared up at the cealing of his bedroom, eyes unfocused. He was facing a serious dilema. It seemed that he had a crush. On a boy no less.

"He's really nice, and smart, and he likes to make robots and stuff." If only his toys could talk. He was sure that Woody would have great advice for him.

"I think he might like me back and he's really cute. He wants me to come over later to work on homework. Do you think I should tell him?" Andy sighed. This was getting frustrating. The teen finally rolled off of his bed, placing Woody gently back into his neat pile of toys and grabbing his jacket off the floor. He paused, looking back at the row of toys nestled on his bed. He bit his lip before deciding to speak.

"By the way, his name is Sid."


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 304 words

Characters: Andy Davis, Sid Phillips

Summary: Andy is awoken by a sharp curse and then a crash.

* * *

Andy is awoken by a sharp curse and then a crash. He sits up from his bed hastily, clenching the covers to his chest in an attempt to hide himself from whatever danger has just entered his room. He takes small comfort in the fact that he had actually decided to wear pajamas to bed today and won't be found dead naked. Moonlight spills through the windowpane and the faint image of a person sprawled out on his floor makes Andy frown.

"Sid?" The figure lifts it's head and Andy sighs as Sid's face comes into view. The teen lies on top of a mess of Andy's toys that he'd left scattered around his room. Embarrassment flushes through Andy and though he knows Sid won't judge him for still having toys and using them at 15 years old it still makes him blush.

"What are you doing here?" Sid chuckles and Andy finally looks at the teen. There's a backpack slung over one shoulder and the beginnings of a hand shaped bruise around his throat. That draws Andy's attention more than anything and the teen is shooting out of bed, by Sid's side in an instant. His hands fly over the other's body looking for hidden injuries that Sid might be concealing. Sid is a spectacular liar and if he was hurt there was no way he'd tell Andy, even if he were on his deathbed.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Sid's hands stop Andy's just as they touch his throat. The skin is warm and pulsing under his fingertips and Andy can feel the other teen's stuttering breaths. Suddenly he's wrapped in a fierce hug and Andy smiles softly.

"It'll be okay." If Sid clings just a little tighter to Andy, well there's no one around to see them but the toys.


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 213 words

Characters: Buddy Pine/Syndrome, Mirage

Summary: Mirage knew Buddy was growing colder each day but she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

 Everything hurt. God it hurt so much. Buddy huffed and ignored his screaming lungs, rolling over on his side. He heard a soft rustling and sighed.

"I'm fine." Mirage frowned as she looked at Buddy. The red-head was shaking and clutching his stomach. She knew he wasn't fine.

"No you're not." Buddy rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit up. He paused, shoving away a wave of nausea, before he looked at Mirage. She was worried about him and he knew he looked a mess. His father had done a number on him that night and he knew he couldn't go to school tomorrow.

"It's fine Mirage. I'll heal." The girl frowned and climbed into bed with Buddy.

"I wish he didn't hit you." Buddy pulled Mirage to his chest, leaning back against his headboard.

"Wishing won't get you anywhere." Mirage frowned but didn't say anything. She knew Buddy was growing colder each day but she didn't know how to stop it.

"Maybe Mr. Incredible can help." Buddy _growled_ at that and Mirage felt fresh fear well in her. She'd never been afraid of Buddy before.

"No he can't. He works alone." Buddy pulled Mirage closer. He would protect her at all costs. He couldn't depend on superheroes to save the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Fandom: The Incredibles

Word Count: 389 words

Characters: Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible, Buddy Pine/Syndrome, Mirage

Summary: He'd failed Buddy. He should have been there.

* * *

He'd killed him. He'd finally done it. His father lay dead at his feet, mouth set in a permanent scowl. He'd been yelling at Buddy when he shoved the knife through his father's throat.

He could hear Mirage running through the house, gathering everything they would need. They would have to leave town. They couldn't stay here. Somehow it seemed unfitting to leave without a trace. To not leave his signature somewhere. People would probably assume he'd been kidnapped.

Buddy smirked as an idea crossed his mind and he hurried to his bedroom. Mirage gave him a blank glance before leaving him to his own devices. She had to get them ready. Buddy pulled out a sheet of fresh paper and pen, fingers shaking in excitement. This would be that start of his new life.

* * *

"What happened here?" Bob stood at the edge of the crime scene, face weary. He hated these kinds of crimes. There wasn't much he could have done. The commissioner gave him a swift look, eyes going back to the CSI that had taken over the scene.

"Homicide. Kid probably did it. Grabbed everything and ran." He'd guessed as much. The house had looked empty, like there should have been more inside. Bob sighed.

"Self-defense?" The commissioner smirked and Bob's mind suddenly flashed to Buddy. He hoped the kid was okay. He hoped it never came to this.

"Looks like it. Neighbors say the victim was a bit of an alcoholic. Liked to use his kid as a punching bag." Bob stiffened at that. People _knew_. They knew and they never did anything.

"No one said anything?" The commissioner shook his head, following the super's train of thought.

"No one thought it was this bad." Bob huffed. He couldn't do anything now and it irked him. He felt useless. Maybe there was something he could do.

"What was the kid's name?" The commissioner's eyes went soft and sad and Bob was suddenly gripped with fear. He'd never seen the man look so resigned.

"Buddy Pine." So it had come to this.

* * *

Years later when Bob faced a man named Syndrome he wept. He'd watched a child fall apart before him and he'd done nothing to stop it. Maybe he could make sure that Syndrome get the help he needed. He wouldn't fail him this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Fandom: Toy Story

Word Count: 212 words

Characters: Andy Davis, Sid Phillips

Summary: Pity was something Andy was annoyingly familiar with.

* * *

 

Pity was something Andy was annoyingly familiar with. Every time he mentioned that his dad had left his family he could see the look of pity forming on other’s faces. As if their pity and coddling would make things better and not serve to make him feel like an outcast. It was refreshing to see something else for a change.

“I  _ wish _ my Dad would leave.” Andy snorted, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. The boy in front of him smirked and Andy smiled back. It was nice, for once someone wasn’t looking at him like he was broken.

“Name’s Sid.” Andy stuck his hand out, his mother’s voice in his head telling him to shake without too much grip but make sure his hand was still firm. Sid laughed and shook his hand, fingers warm and making Andy’s hand tingle.

“Andy Davis.” For a moment they stood there until Andy realized their hands were still clasped. He hastily pulled away from the other boy and shoved his hand in his pocket. Sid smiled, all teeth and mischief and let his own hand fall lazily to his side.

“I think were gonna be great friends, Andy.” They both nodded, silent promise made. Sid Phillips and Andy Davis would be the best of friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Fandom: Merlin

Word Count: 171 words

Characters: Merlin

Summary: There was a mirror in Merlin’s room.

* * *

There was a mirror in Merlin’s room. It was cracked and dusty and mounted to the wall and Merlin hated it. He’d cover it with cloth every morning and when he woke up the next day there would be angrily shredded cloth on the floor and a bare mirror staring back at him.

He tried to avoid it. Never even looked in that direction unless absolutely necessary. On those days his eyes _burned_.

The mirror watched him. Followed him with its reflective gaze and whispered to him. Whispered threats of pain and promises of pleasure, tempting him. He tried not to look. Really he did. But when the burning became too much and the whispers became screams he looked into the mirror and cried.

He could see all of his worst fears. All of the pain he had ever suffered reflected back to him. The serkets, his father’s death, _Will’s_ death, the Great Dragon’s destruction, Morgana’s betrayal, and so much more. The mirror haunted him and Merlin wept in its presence.


End file.
